


100 Kinks - Fraxus - Collars

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [41]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 41 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: FraxusKink: Collars
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813
Kudos: 19





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - Collars

It was breathtaking. _No_ , much more than that. It was another level of trust and while none of the two thought that their trust for each other could possibly be deepened in a way still, after all this time. _this_ particular item somehow managed to make them feel like it had this exact effect. 

“Are you alright still?” Freed was admiring the sight with an undefinable expression settled in his turquoise eyes and he had to gulp as it felt like it was making him go speechless for a moment. 

“Yea…” When Laxus replied his voice was low but firm. He was watching his boyfriend attentively, inwardly satisfied by the effect he had on the rune mage even though this admittedly cost him quite some overcoming as it was making him feel controlled. This was the reason both of them had been careful with using lots of bondage - the loss of utter control. But _this_ … yea, this was different and as the dragon slayer saw the glint in Freed’s eyes when their gazes met he felt a weird feeling of satisfaction. For _him_ , he would do this. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Wouldn’t say that if that wasn’t the case, ya know that.” 

The greenet did. Laxus was never afraid to say if something was not to his liking and this kind of honesty was important in a relationship, romantic and sexual. 

“Alright.” The rune magician had to exhale softly before he reached up and trailed his fingertips along the fabric of the collar around Laxus’ neck. He couldn’t help but bite his lower lip, somehow getting aroused by the mere sight of Laxus wearing the collar and the taller man couldn’t help but grin as he noticed just how much this was affecting his boyfriend in fact. 

“Guess I don’t need to ask ya if yer liking it, huh?” 

The comment was so obvious that it let Freed's cheeks heat up a bit and he withdrew his fingers, looking up with slightly narrowed eyes. God yes, he did like it more than he wanted to admit. “Should you really be teasing me right now?” 

“I don’t care if I should or not.” 

_Yea…_ The rune mage narrowed his eyes a bit more and felt Laxus’ hands settle on his waist, looking at this damn grinning and sexy man and taking one more moment to just stare back into orange eyes. But then, then he moved his left hand to the collar again and gripped the short leash on it in order to tug the blond’s head down in a forceful movement to be face to face with him whilst his other hand sneaked to Laxus’ ass, cupping it and educing a sensual growl before his own lips took on the shape of a devious smirk. "Oh I think you _should_ be caring about this right now, Laxus."~


End file.
